1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal husbandry and, more specifically, to an unobtrusive method and apparatus for acquiring physiological and environmental data concerning the habits and mode of living for domestic and feral animals.
The apparatus comprises a buckled collar having a power supply module and data acquisition module attached thereto. The power supply module having an integral watertight electrical connector is designed to be field replaceable by disconnecting the module from the collar and fastening a replacement module to the collar. To aid the user in replacement the power supply module provides a post mateable to a collar notch, both forming a keyway, to prevent reverse polarization. Also provided are color coded indicators as a further indicator of correct assembly.
One of the primary features of the data acquisition module is a SD card (Secure Digital Memory Card) with non-volatile high-density memory. The card provides the user with means for specifying parametric control data via a personal computer and simple text editor depending on the type of study being performed. This alleviates the user from having to return the collar for factory reconfiguration thereby adding a dynamic aspect to any study not found within the industry.
Along with the SD card the data acquisition module contains a GPS receiver for programmed time dependent recording of collar location which is stored on the SD card. The data acquisition module also contains a two-axis accelerometer for measuring the pitch and roll angle of the collar indicative of grazing, lying down and head posture. The present invention alternately provides for a third axis compass bearing sensor.
Further provided is a temperature sensor for recording the ambient temperature. The temperature sensor is thermally insulated from the collar providing a more accurate ambient temperature reading.
In addition to the aforementioned sensor a VHF transceiver is incorporated into the data acquisition module providing means for transmitting data on a preprogrammed basis. The SD card maintains the transmitted data should the transmission be lost. In addition to the transmission of data, the data acquisition module provides for beacon only transmission should preprogrammed parameters indicate that the batteries are low or there is no collar movement, for example: either the collar fell off or the animal is dead. The periodic transmissions provide means for locating the collar via a directional antenna and receiver or other radio-direction finding means.
In operation the GPS data acquisition collar provides means for collecting physiological and environmental data such as GPS location, gazing patterns, ambient temperature and movement providing analytical data for managing water and food resources in addition to environmental impacts such as buildings, fences and herd density. The integral VHF transceiver provides for recovery of the collar for stored data retrieval and field replacement of low batteries using the beacon only mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other animal tracking devices designed for tracking livestock. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,530 issued to Sloan et al. on Aug. 15, 1967.
Another patent was issued to Lemnell on May 4, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,818. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,254 was issued to Brune on Jul. 13, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 18, 2002 to Solomon et al as U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,233.
Another patent was issued to Sciarra on Nov. 29, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,090. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,107 was issued to Anson et al on Jan. 10, 2006. Another was issued to Guice on Jan. 24, 2002 as U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0010390 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 9, 2006 to Troxler as U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0027185.
Another patent was issued to Anderson on Apr. 11, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,941. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,348 was issued to Bucher et al. on Jul. 11, 2006. Another was issued to O′Nuallain on Apr. 7, 2003 as British Patent No. GB2387465 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 21, 2002 to Thorstensen as PCT Patent No. WO03079773.
Another patent was issued to Fortuna on Jun. 17, 2004 as PCT Patent No. WO2005122755. Yet another Canadian Patent No. CA2396997 was issued to Grush on Aug. 7, 2002.